A Family Affair
by s11235
Summary: Arthur and Gwen's families meet for the first time. Part of the An Unwelcome Guest/Skydiving story arc.


_**A/N: This is just a fluffy little sequel to An Unwelcome Guest/Skydiving (which you really ought to read first) that I did ages ago but forgot to post. Hope you enjoy it.**_

'Does this guy crap money?' Bradley asked as he gazed up at the manor house.

'Bradley!' his mother hissed disapprovingly.

'Bradley said a bad word!' shouted Morgan.

'Ssshhh Morgan' said Tom quickly.

'I'm sorry' Colin said over the top of the squabble ensuing between Morgan and his father, 'but this is just proof of the obscenity of the Capitalist system. Marxist philosophy states that...'

'Oh shut up Colin' Bradley groaned, 'no one cares'

'Mum?' Colin whined, appealing to his mother.

'Bradley apologise to your brother'

'Sorry Col'

'But maybe it's best you don't mention your fondness for Communism while we are here Colin'

'Fine' sulked the nineteen year old.

'Aren't Communists the same as Russians?' Morgan asked, his head cocked to one side.

'No, Morgan, the Russians are the ones with the nuclear bombs that are going to blow up the Americans' James said brightly.

'But I like Obama and I like Scrubs!' protested Morgan, looking panicked.

'Don't be stupid, no one is actually going to nuke anyone, which is why I think us having a nuclear deterrent is just so damn ridiculous' said Colin.

'Now Colin's saying naughty words too!' yelled Morgana pointing at his half brother.

Tom clapped an exasperated hand to his forehead.

'Can you guys just calm down for one second?' Martha said loudly, just as the front door of the manor opened and Gwen came running down the steps.

'Gwen!' squealed Morgan at the top of his lungs.

'Gwen!' shouted James as the pair of them sprinted over to her, followed by their half brothers.

Tom and his wife made their way over to the five of them.

Gwen was looking beautiful in a floaty turquoise sundress, artificial flowers of the same colour, woven into her curly hair.

'Martha, Dad,' she said turning to them after releasing Colin from a tight hug, 'so glad that you could make it' she beamed.

'No problem' Tom said smiling back, 'I like a good party and when do I ever say no to free food?'

'Well it will mean a lot to Arthur that you came' she said then spotting the man himself making his way down the marble front steps, 'and speak of the devil'

'Should my ears be burning?' Arthur said loudly as he approached them.

'No, because you are really not that interesting' she teased, turning to him.

'Wow I'm crushed' he grinned.

'I'm so glad you could make it' Arthur said extending his hand to Tom.

'Arthur!' yelled Morgan hugging him tightly round the middle.

'Happy Birthday mate' Bradley grinned.

'Thanks'

'You guys should come in, Merlin and Morgana are dying to see you, oh and you finally get to meet Freya' Gwen said excitedly, 'and also someone needs to keep Simon under check'

'Shotgun not me' the four boys all said together.

'I'll do it' Tom said raising his hands in defeat.

'Well I suggest you have a bit of the famous Pendragon Punch to start' Arthur grinned, leading the Leodgrances up the steps, 'because he is on top form today'

'It was very good of you to invite him Arthur'

'The more the merrier I say'

'So how long is Freya staying?' Martha asked Gwen as they made their way through the foyer, having to raise her voice over the 'ooowwww's and 'aaahhh's of the boys as that admired the huge crystal chandelier, the multitudes of original artwork and the seas of polished marble.

'For good' Gwen said with excitement, linking arms with her step-mother, 'she came back last month for a few days and when it was time for her to leave she decided she couldn't do it, so she cancelled her flight, quit her job and moved in with Merlin, she's found a job with a local law firm and I've never seen him happier'

'Oh, I am so please for them'

'Me too' she grinned.

'Now can I get you guys some drinks?' Arthur said brightly as they entered the huge gazebo erected in the grounds of the Pendragon ancestral pile.

'That would be great' Tom said as the family placed their orders.

'I'll give you a hand' Gwen said with a smile as Arthur ticked off the drinks on his fingers.

'I'm sorry' he said as they made their way over to the drinks table.

'For what?'

'I've barely seen you today, it's been so hectic, I haven't even had a chance to open your present yet'

'Don't worry about it Arthur, just enjoy today' she said brightly, 'besides we've got the rest of the weekend together,' she leaned into him, 'just us' she added in a husky whisper, allowing her lips to brush his earlobe.

He let a low moan escape the back of his throat, as she slipped away from him, 'I can't wait' he grinned after her.

'Well you're gunna have to' she said casting a seductive glance over her bare shoulder at him.

'Dad,' Arthur said as his father helped himself to a canapé, 'I'm glad I finally found you, Gwen's family are here and I'd really like you to meet them'

'Fine' Uther said after a moment in a tone which was apt for someone who had just been told they were about to have a tooth pulled.

'Just be nice' Arthur hissed as he steered his father over to the Leodegrances.

Uther forced a smile.

They were greeted by the sound of gagging.

'_That_' Morgan pronounced, spitting the canapé into his napkin, 'was disgusting!'

'I told you we should have eaten before we came' Tom moaned to his wife.

'Ahem' Arthur coughed, all too aware of the expression on his father's face.

Martha coloured and Morgan froze half way through wiping his tongue frantically with his napkin as the Leodegrances turned as one to see the new arrivals.

'This is my father' Arthur said awkwardly.

'Nice to meet you finally' Tom said extending his hand, a little embarrassed, 'we have heard so much about you'

Uther took the offered hand.

'-Mostly from the newspapers' Morgan piped up, 'but they're not very nice about you'

'Er...'

'It's alright though because Gwen says the Sun is trash anyway so I shouldn't believe what they said about you ki-' Morgan attempted to continue but Colin's hand clamped tightly over his mouth made speech impossible.

'Sorry the kid has a major case of verbal diarrhoea, it just keeps coming' Bradley said quickly.

'Well thank you very much for that wonderful mental image' Uther said tight lipped.

'How about we go and find Gwen eh?' Arthur said steering Morgan and James away from their parents.

'We'll help you look' Colin and Bradley said together, almost running after them.

'So you read the Sun in your household?' Uther asked once they had left, the derision in his voice evident.

'I need another drink' Martha said quickly, 'anyone else want anything?' she ask but disappeared before anyone could offer her an answer.

There was a moment of silence as the two men surveyed each other.

'Look' Tom said bluntly, 'there is no way we are ever going to be friends or even like each other most probably, but we have to try and get along for the sake of the kids'

Uther nodded curtly.

'They have been avoiding the _Big Meet_ for months now'

'I don't see why' Uther said crisply.

'Because they don't want their Dads to hate each other, Gwen knows how important you are to Arthur and how much your opinion matters to him and visa versa'

'So you're okay with this?' Uther said nodding in the direction of Arthur and Gwen who were dancing with Morgan, James and Colin on the temporary dance floor, Bradley having mysteriously disappeared after spotting an attractive young waitress with a platter of hors d'oeuvres.

'He's a great kid' Tom smiled, 'am I happy that he's a Pendragon and her private life has ended up in the newspapers? No. But they deal with it' he shrugged, 'and honestly I can't remember seeing Gwen this happy in a very long time'

'As much as it pains me to say this, it's the same with Arthur'

'They are good for each other' Tom confirmed.

They fell into silence as they watched their children perform the Cha-cha slide, an identical sentimental, half sad, smile on both Fathers' faces. On noticing this Tom cleared his throat noisily, 'well I'm glad we've had this chat'

'Me too'

'Nice party' Tom said before adding with mock seriousness, 'love the canapés'

Uther almost laughed.

'Morgana!' Gwen shouted running over to her, 'you were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago!'

'I did get here and hour and a half ago, but your cousin cornered me in the kitchen'

'Oh my God, I knew I hadn't seen Simon in a while'

'Yeah well' she exhaled, 'that boy needs to learn to get the message'

'He has very poor social skills'

'You know I love your family, but _Simon_, he is a total creep' she shuddered.

'I'm so sorry Morgana'

'It's not your fault, though I must say, what is the point in having a six foot four boyfriend if he's away on a walking holiday in Wales when I need to be protected from the likes of Simon?'

'So you didn't fancy spending the weekend romping around Snowdonia with Leon?'

'And miss my little brother's birthday party, no way' she said, feigning affront.

'I can't believe you are dating an outdoorsy guy, _you_'

'I like the outdoors' Morgana protested, 'I just don't like it when it interferes with my hair' she grinned.

Gwen giggled.

'So where's the birthday boy?' Morgana said looking over Gwen's head.

'He was chatting with some guys from work last time I saw him'

'Well I'd better go and interrupt him'

'And I'd better go and find Merlin and Freya'

'Oh, I wouldn't advise that'

'Why not?'

'Because they were engaged in a very hands on make out session in the bushes about five minutes ago and knowing them they may well have knock it up to x-rated by now'

Gwen sighed, 'I would have thought after living with each other for over a month now they would have got bored'

'Wow, so things aren't great in that department with my dear brother?' she said, 'do you know what, even after six months it's still weird'

Gwen grinned, 'all I will say is that you have no need to worry'

'I will try not to think about that too much' said Morgana shaking her head, 'but I'm glad, you guys seem really happy together'

'We are, but don't get me wrong we have our ups and downs'

'Really? Because I swear never see you guys fight'

'Well we do' she laughed 'and it's always about the most ridiculous things, about him dragging me along to watch the footie with him, just because Merlin likes to take Freya with them and he feels left out. And last month he refused to take my calls for a whole day because I went for that hike in the Downs with Leon without asking him if he wanted to join us. Given that Arthur is as much of a fan of hiking as say...' she looked around, '..._you_, I didn't think he'd want to go'

'But he'd been away on business for a couple of days and he likes spending time with you, I know that's totally insane given his your boyfriend and all...' she teased.

'I know' she smiled, a little colour coming into her cheeks, 'but he still drives me crazy sometimes'

'Understandable, he is Arthur'

'But I love him' she said simply.

'You see that would be so cute if I didn't know you were sleeping with him'

Gwen laughed, but stopped quickly as she spotted Simon making his way over to them.

'Now weren't you supposed to go and find Arthur?' Gwen said with a significant look in her cousin's direction.

'Oh yeah' said Morgana looking slightly panicked, before ducking behind a waiter and almost running across the dance floor.

'Have you seen Morgana?' Simon asked.

Gwen shook her head vigorously, 'nope'

'I could have sworn...' he said looking about him.

'Well I haven't seen her'

'Shame, we were having a great chat in the kitchen, I think we really... connected'

Gwen had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing, something which did not go unnoticed by Simon.

'Hey, I know you think I don't stand a chance'

'_Simon'_ she groaned.

'But there is undeniable chemistry there, she's just playing hard to get'

'No, she's just really not interested'

'No offence Gwen, but I know a thing or two about girls-'

'I'm going to have to stop you there, I've just seen Merlin and Freya, got to go' she said as she saw the couple enter the gazebo.

'Hey guys' she said waving them over.

'Gwen!' Merlin greeted her, rather breathlessly.

She smiled, 'er Freya, you have a twig in your hair' she said awkwardly.

Merlin and the small, delicate looking woman beside him turned bright red in unison.

'So did you have a nice party?' Gwen said as they waved the last of the guests off.

'It was pretty good' he said encircling her in his arms, 'unfortunately I didn't get to see much of my lovely girlfriend'

'That is such a shame' she grinned, 'but maybe she can make it up to you tonight'

'That sounds like a plan' he smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips, 'how about I show you around the grounds first?'

'Sure, but let me go and grab your present first' she said breaking away from him and dashing up the slope to the house.

She returned a moment later, a brown paper bag in one hand, her heels in the other.

'Turns out I can't run in stilettos' she said breathlessly as she slipped her hand into his.

The moon hung low in the sky rendering the tea lights set along the path redundant.

'And your Father owns all of this?' she asked, wide eyed, gesturing vaguely down the sloping lawn past the ornamental fountains, the rose garden and beyond.

'Uhuh'

'Jeez, I feel like I'm dating the Queen or something' she breathed, looking around her in awe.

'Didn't know she was your type' he teased.

She grinned.

They walked in silence for several minutes as they made their way through a small grove. Then the sky opened up above them once more and they were standing before a large body of water, celestial lights reflected in its dark depths.

'Woah' she sighed, pausing a moment before Arthur dragged her onto the pontoon which stretched out into the black water.

Arthur loosened his tie and rolled up his suit trousers before sitting down and dangling his feet in the water.

'I used to like this spot a lot when I was a kid'

'I can certainly see why' she said sitting down beside him and laying her hand over his.

'Now do I get my present now?' he said with a grin.

'Sure' she said passing him the small brown paper bag.

He opened it and pulled out the envelope, he opened it extracting the birthday card, something fell out of it and into his lap but he ignored it, choosing to read its contents first. He laughed as he finished it. 'Thank you very much Guinevere' he said putting an arm around her and pulling her into him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

'Anytime' she grinned, wrapping both arms round his middle.

'And what's this?' he said picking up what had fallen into his lap.

He turned over the two rectangular pieces of card.

'Skydiving?' he said incredulously.

She nodded, smiling at his shocked expression, 'you mentioned months back that it was something you really wanted to do but had just never got round to'

'This is amazing'

'Glad you like it'

'I love it, thank you' he said giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, then a frown crossed his features.

'What?'

'There are two tickets' he said slowly, 'you're not seriously...I mean you said you would never in a million years do something like this' he said waving the tickets.

'Aren't you the one who thinks we need to do more things as a couple, that I should compromise more and do more of the things you want to do?'

'Yes but I don't expect to throw yourself out of a plane for me'

'I know, but I want to and this totally counts as a veto against the next Quentin Tarantino movie you want to go and see, so it's worth it'

'I think I can live with that' he grinned.

'Now open the other half of the present'

'Gwen the tickets were more than enough, they must have cost a fortune'

'Actually a friend of a friend is in charge of the company who does the dives, I got mates rates' she beamed.

'But still-'

'Just open it'

He pulled out the neatly wrapped package and tore off the paper.

He looked down at the pair of blue boxers in his hands.

'Er...' he said slightly bemused, 'thanks?' he offered.

'Look on the back'

He turned them over, lifting them up to get a good look at them. He grinned. Stamped across the back of them, in large white lettering, were the words 'Property of Guinevere Leodegrance.'


End file.
